Recantium pavanenti
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! Not for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Paul66 of Numeria, Issa95, VaginaBaby A, Mr Lemmings, Jack Wack, Laila X, Nina Barkley and Jane Bomb.**

* * *

**Recantium pavanenti**

**Luke Ross is masturbating in his bed. For a 14 year old boy, Luke has a pretty big dick.**

"Yeah!" moans Luke as he jerk his dick. "Fuck..."

He jerk to a picture on his laptop, but not a picture of a random sexy woman.

It is a picture of Christina Ross in an erotic black luxury bikini.

"Sexy mom!" moans Luke, jerking hard.

"What did you just moan, boy?" says Christina Ross in anger when she enter Luke's room and sees that he is jerking off.

Christina get so angry that she simply drop the bowl with ice cream she held and was going to give to Luke.

She get even more angry when she sees what Luke is looking at on his laptop.

"Luke, can't you see that the woman in that photo is me? I am your mother." says Christina in a hard serious tone.

"Mom, you're a milf. I think you're hot and I know that dad no longer like you." says Luke, still jerking off.

"Don't refer to your own mother as a milf, son. And stop playing with your dirty smelly penis." says Christina, being very angry.

"Wanna give me a blowjob, sexy mommy?" moans Luke.

"No! There's no way I'd take your thing in my mouth and I do not wanna do sexy things with my own son." says Christina.

"C'mon, mom. My dick's way better than what dad has in his pants." says Luke.

"That's it, Luke! You're grounded for a month." says Christina.

"Really? If I fuck you to orgasm, can you take away my punishment?" moans Luke, still jerking his hard big dick.

"You're not even supposed to know what a fuck and an orgasm are." says Christina.

Christina feel that seeing Luke's big dick is making her horny.

"Fine. You can bang your erotic mommy if you promise with all your soul to never tell anyone about this." says Christina.

"It's our secret, milf mama." says Luke.

"Alright." says Christina.

Christina takes off her white dress, pink bra and black panties.

She then pout with her ass towards Luke.

Luke slide his dick into his mother's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy! Your dick is big!" moans Christina.

"Do you like that?" moans Luke.

"Yes, Luke! Your dick feels so damn good inside me!" moans Christina.

"Thanks! You have a very slutty pussy!" moans Luke.

"Okay, because slut is what I truly am!" moans Christina.

"Cool, mom! Sluts are awesome!" moans Luke.

"So you like adult sluts, my boy?" moans Christina.

"Yeah!" moans Christina.

"Adult sluts or milfs, are the best ever!" moans Luke.

"I have a few friends who are sexy adult women too! You can fuck them as well, if you'd like!" moans Christina.

"I want to, as long as they are as hot as you are!" moans Luke.

"No fear, Luke. They are...what did you call it? Milfs..." moans Christina.

"Okay! Do I fuck you as good as dad does?" moans Luke.

"Better! His dick's been crap lately! He does barely get hard these days! That's weird...I mean, what man wouldn't love to fuck me?" moans Christina.

"I don't know! Maybe he's gay..." moans Luke.

"Unlikely. Sure, he doesn't fuck me anymore, but he used to so he is not gay. I'd like to know what his problem is though." says Christina.

"Just ask him." says Luke, fucking harder.

"I did and...holy fuck, soooo sexy...he avoided the question!" moans Christina, all horny and sexual.

"Sounds like he's embarrassed." says Luke.

"Perhaps he is, but he shouldn't be. I'm his wife, he's supposed to be able to talk to me about anything." says Christina.

"Yeah, he should, mom!" moans Luke, all horny and happy.

"Indeed, yes! Mmmm, bang my wet pussy, horny boy!" moans Christina.

Luke is happy that his mom enjoy being fucked by him.

"Yeah, slutty mommy!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, you fuck so nice!" moans Christina.

She has completely forgotten that only a few moments ago she was against having sex with her own son. Now she enjoy it so much.

"Mom, you're so damn fuckable!" moans Luke.

"I'm glad you love fucking me, my son!" moans Christina.

"No worry, mom! You totally are a wonderful fuck!" moans Luke.

"Okay!" moans Christina. "You're good too! For a boy younger than 18 you have a really macho dick!"

"It's easy to get hard when you're so sexy!" moans Luke.

"Awwww! So sweet of you!" moans Christina.

"Sure!" moans Luke.

Luke love fucking his mom and she love being fucked by him, especially now since her husband no longer fuck her at all.

"Mmmm, drill my mature pussy!" moans Christina.

Christina is surprised over herself. Usually she doesn't talk dirty during sex. Back in college she talked dirty all the time, but when she got married that habit just faded away and she barely noticed.

"Fuck, this is almost like porn!" moans Christina.

"Great, porn's awesome!" moans Luke.

"You like porn?" moans Christina.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" says Luke.

"Sure. Like 2 years ago or so I actually acted in a small porno that never got released." says Christina.

"Why didn't they release it, mom?" moans Luke, getting extra horny from hearing that his sexy milf of a mom has done porn.

"The director Anne Stativley decided that the thing wasn't good enough. She couldn't see her company making any money from the movie." says Christina.

"Oh, too bad, mom! Would've loved to see!" moans Luke.

"Perhaps the master-recording of the footage is still in Anne's archive!" moans Christina.

"I hope you'll ask her!" moans Luke.

"I'll call her tomorrow!" moans Christina.

"Awesome!" moans Luke, fucking faster.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Luke as he cum deep in his mommy's erotic sexy milf-style pussy.

"Oh my gosh! Did you cum in me?" moans a very surprised Christina.

"Yes, mom!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, so kinky and fun!" moans Christina, getting an orgasm despite being surprised that Luke just sprayed the inside of her pussy with his cum.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't make you preggo." says Luke as he slowly pull out his dick from his mom's pussy.

"I can take one of those after-fuck pills." says Christina.

"Cool. Thanks for a really good fuck, mom." says Luke.

"Where did you learn to fuck like that?" says Christina.

"From watching porn." says Luke.

"So I took my own son's virginity?" says Christina.

"Yeah." says Luke.

"Interesting. I've never been with a virgin male before. When I first met your father he'd already had plenty of sex with other girls." says Christina.

"Did you have much sex before you met him?" says Luke.

"Yes. I was very slutty, having new guys in my bed all the time when I was in college. Sometimes I miss those years." says Christina.

"Mom, I think you still look sexy." says Luke.

"Thanks. Nice that someone think I'm attractive. Your father sure doesn't seem to think so." says Christina.

The next day, Christina call Anne Stativley to ask if she still has the original master-recording of the porn that Christina was in.

Anne has it and 2 weeks later sends a copy of it to Christina.

Christina plan to give it to Luke as a gif for him fucking her so good.

"Luke, this is for you." says Christina as she enter Luke's room.

"What's that...?" says Luke when he sees the 3 vhs tapes his mom holds.

"These are the master-recording of my porno." says Christina with a sweet sexy smile.

"Cool. What's the name?" says Luke.

"Since it was never released it doesn't have a title, but you can think of it as 'Milf Alpha' if you like." says Christina.

"Nice." says Luke as he get the 3 tapes in his hands.

Christina leave the room.

Luke put the first tape in his vcr.

He smile as the porn begin and he sees his mom who wear a tight sexy red satin dress.

"Sexy." says Luke as he pull down his baggy smelly sweatpants and starts to jerk his dick to the porn.

On the screen, Christina dance sexy to old 80s music.

When she has stripped off her clothes, a black man enter the room.

He wear only shoes and nothing else.

The man introduces himself as Jason.

Christina introduces herself as Melody.

Luke think it's weird that his mom use a fake name in the movie, but ignore that detail and enjoy the porn to maximum instead.

He think the scene is very sexy.

On the screen, Christina goes down on all 4 on the floor and the black man slide his large dick into her pussy from behind and starts to fuck her in the doggy position.

"Mmmm, huge chocolate dick in me!" moans Christina, all horny.

Luke is sure that it is his mom in the movie, since he recognize her sexy fuck-voice. It is the same voice she had when he fucked her.

"Holy fuck..." moans Luke.

At the same time, Christina drink wine in the shower.

"I hope Luke like that old porno." says Christina.

45 minutes later.

Luke still jerk off.

Now a different scene is on where Christina get fucked by a strong Italian man.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum a lot.

It felt awesome.

"Very sexy porn." says Luke.

He switch off the video, saving the rest for another jerking time.

Luke pull his pants back on and then leave his room.

He goes to the kitchen where he grab a bag of chicps and then return to his room where he place the bag of chips in a box under his bed to eat later.

Then he walk to the living room where his mom sit on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi, mom." says Luke.

"Did you enjoy the tapes?" says Christina.

"Yeah, the parts I've watched are awesome." says Luke.

"Good and remember, don't tell anyone." says Christina.

"I promise, mom." says Luke.

"Sweet. Could you go grab your mom a cup of coffee, boy?" says Christina.

"Okay." says Luke.

Luke goes to the kitchen and return shortly with a cup of coffee that he gives to his mom.

"Thanks, Luke." says Christina.

"No problem, mom." says Luke.

"Tomorrow one of my friends named Karen Welsh is coming over, she's a sexy adult woman, just like me. If you want to, you can fuck her. I'm sure she'd enjoy that very much." says Christina.

"Have a photo?" says Luke.

"Sure." says Christina as she grab her phone and use it to display a photo of Karen Welsh.

Karen Welsh turns out to be a black woman with long straight red hair, blue eyes, pink lips and big natural round boobs.

"Wow! She looks hot." says Luke.

"Yeah, I know. And she even like ass fucks so if you feel kinky, bang her ass. She'll love it." says Christina.

"Okay." says Luke.

The next day when Morgan Ross takes Emma, Ravi and Zuri to a concert, Karen Welsh visits.

She wear a white leather tank top that is very tight and baggy black harem pants and pink shoes.

"Hi, old friend." says Karen as she give Christina a hug.

"Hi, K. Long time no see." says Christina.

"Indeed. Nearly 2 years it's been." says Karen.

"Oh my gosh, that's too long." says Christina.

"Didn't we agree on a no kids policy?" says Karen when she sees Luke.

"Sorry, but this is my son Luke and I know you usually don't like kids. You might like him though. Luke, show my friend what you have." says Christina.

Luke drop his baggy sweatpants, revealing his big hard dick.

"Fuckin' shit, this boy's truly equipped. I gotta get a test-ride on that dick." says Karen, clearly okay with Luke, since he has a big dick.

"That's what I knew you wanna do." says Christina.

"Wonderful. How can such a young boy have a dick like that, C...?" says Karen.

"Luck, I guess. And maybe good DNA. He's ready for you, K." says Christina.

"Your name was Luke, right? Luke, get over here and bang me. I'm sure ya've never fucked a black milf before." says Karen as she pull down her harem pants and bend forward over the couch.

"My name's Luke, sexy woman." says Luke.

"Call me Kinky Karen, please." says Karen with a slutty smile.

Luke slide his dick into Karen's ass and start to gently fuck her.

"Nice! Did your mom tell ya that I like it up my ass?" moans Karen, happy that Luke picked her ass to fuck.

"Yeah, mom said that you're into ass sex!" moans Luke.

"Awesome!" moans Karen.

"Yeah, Kinky Karen!" moans Luke.

In Luke's opinion, Karen is very sexy and fuckable.

And she enjoy being fucked by Luke.

"Does my friend feel good to fuck, Luke?" says Christina.

"Yeah...she's a true fuck!" moans Luke.

"Okay." says Christina. "Give her all you got."

"Yes, mom!" moans Luke.

Luke fuck slightly harder and Karen enjoy it.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Karen in her best porno-voice.

"What's your job, Kinky Karen?" moans Luke.

"I'm a dance teacher!" moans Karen, all horny and slutty.

"Okay!" moans Luke.

"Karen's a milf, right, Luke?" says Christina.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"I wish I had a son who has a big dick like you, Luke!" moans Karen.

"Your son doesn't have a big dick?" moans Luke.

"I only have 2 daughters who are both 5 years old..." moans Karen.

"True, she has no son." says Christina.

"Okay." says Luke.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Karen.

Karen fart a little.

"Sorry." says Karen.

"No problem, that's kinda sexy!" moans Luke.

"Thanks, boy!" moans Karen.

Christina leave the room, giving Luke and Karen some privacy.

"How long have you known mom?" moans Luke.

"Since she and I were in freshman year of collge!" moans Karen.

"Have you and her ever had lesbo sex?" moans Luke.

"No, she's straight and so am I, Luke!" moans Karen.

"Okay!" moans Luke.

"Your dick fit so damn well in my ass!" moans Karen.

"Thanks! Your ass is so sexy!" moans Luke.

"Nice that ya love my slutty ass! Some guys think it's disgusting that I love ass porn!" moans Karen, all horny and happy.

"I like women with sexy ass!" moans Luke.

"Sexy!" moans Karen.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Make me cum, sexy boy!" moans Karen.

"I'm trying to, Kinky Karen!" moans Luke, fucking faster.

"Mmmm...so damn erotic!" moans Karen.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Luke.

6 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum soon...where do you want it, Karen?" moans Luke.

"Cum in my kinky milf-ass, Luke Ross!" moans a very horny Karen.

"Okay...ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Luke as he cum deep in Karen's sexy round ass.

"Mmmm, holy fuck" So damn sexy!" moans Karen as she get a very nice orgasm.

"Nice." says Christina with an erotic laugh as she enter the room again.

"Your son fuck way better than my husband ever does." says Karen.

"I'm glad my son could pleasure you, K." says Christina with a sweet smile.

"C, it was very sexy. This boy sure know how to use his big dick." says Karen.

Luke pull out his dick from Karen's ass.

"Alright. Luke, now Karen and I will talk about old times in college so please leave us alone." says Christina.

Luke smile, nod and then leave the room.

Luke goes to his room, close and lock the door, climbs into bed and takes a nap.

At the same time in the living room.

"C, have you ever had sex with your own son?" says Karen.

"Yeah, once." says Christina.

"I'm sure you did enjoy it." says Karen.

"I very much did, K. Luke's skilled at fucking older chicks like us." says Christina.

"True. He clearly is one of those boys who love milfs." says Karen.

"So it clearly seems, my friend. I'm sure you can get more action with Luke next time, K." says Christina. "There's no doubt about the fact he'd truly love to fuck you once more. It's obvious that he did enjoy you a lot."

"And I did love it too. His dick was amazing. So much fun it was." says Karen.

"I'm highly pleased that my son could fuck you to a magnificent orgasm." says Christina.

"Perhaps some of our other friends would also love to be banged by your son, C." says Karen.

"That's an interesting idea, K. Who do you think Luke would enjoy the most of our friends?" says Christina.

"Sophia Carrera is probably one that he'd have a very good time with, she's got big boob and her pussy is often wet. I'm sure she'd like to get fucked. She told me that her husband is not home much." says Karen.

"Okay." says Christina.

20 minutes later, Karen and Christina eat dinner and drink wine.

56 minutes later, Karen leave.

4 hours later.

Luke is fucking Christina in the pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Christina.

"Yeah, sexy mommy!" moans Luke, fucking hard.

Christina enjoy it.

They've already been at it for 50 minutes so both of them are close to orgasm now.

And even though Luke fucked Karen, he still have enough cum left in his balls to cream in his mom's pussy.

"Luke, you are amazing!" moans Christina.

"Thanks, you too!" moans Luke.

"Sweet." says Christina.

Luke fuck faster.

"Yes, bang your mommy!" moans Christina in her porno-voice.

"Sure, my milf-ish sexy mom!" moans Luke.

"About to cum?" moans Christina.

"I am..." moans Luke.

"Cum in me, my son! Give it to mama!" moans Christina.

"Ahhhh...fuck, yeah!" moans Luke as he thrust his dick into the bottom of Christina's pussy and cum.

"Yes! So damn sexy!" moans a happy Christina as she get a very good orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Luke as he gently pull out his dick from Christina's pussy.

"It truly was wonderful, very erotic." says Christina.

"Karen was great too. Mom, do you have any other milfs as friends?" says Luke.

"Sure. I know a woman named Sophia Carrera and she's sexy." says Christina.

"What's she like?" says Luke.

"She has a tan, dark long hair, blue eyes, red lips, big boobs, big ass and a soft pussy. I hope you've nothing against Mexican ladies because that is what she is. Or half Mexican to be exact. Her mother was Mexican and her father was from Berlin." says Christina.

"Berlin?" says Luke confused.

"It's in Germany." says Christina.

"Okay. And Mexican milfs are okay. I hope she speak English 'cause I don't know Spanish." says Luke.

"She speaks English with a slight Mexican accent." says Christina.

"Nice, that's kinda sexy." says Luke.

"I'm sure you'll love her and her pussy." says Christina.

Christina quickly put her panties, bra, skirt and top on when she hear the elevator.

Luke pull his pants up.

Fortunately they manage to just get acceptable looking when the elevator doors open and Morgan, Emma, Ravi and Zuri enter the penthouse.

"Hi, how was the big concert?" says Christina.

"Awesome. Very cool." says Emma with a sweet smile.

Morgan gives Christina a kiss.

She smile and try to seem happy, even though on the inside she feel sad since her husband no longer seem to think she is sexy and fuckable.

"I understand your friend Karen was here." says Morgan.

"Yes, she was. It was good to meet her again." says Christina.

"And was Luke nice or did he cause problems?" says Morgan.

"He was a nice kid. Luke was in his room the entire time and didn't cause and trouble for me and K." says Christina.

Luke smile when he think about what actually happened.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
